The invention relates to cleansing, smoothing and finishing devices, but more particularly to a scouring pad or device of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,176 under date of May 24, 1966. The type of device shown in the patent is formed of a knitted and pervious abrasive plastic fabric covering as a bag or sack and has an insertion of a plastic sponge core with the open end of the sack stitch-closed, the stitching penetrating one transverse edge of the sponge.
In the usage of such a pad as currently manufactured, the durability and efficiency of the pad are reduced by reason of the lack of close contact between the sponge and the covering, by reason of the opening or unravelling of the edge-stitching, and by reason of the bunching of the sponge away from the perimeter of the covering during use. Such bunching causes excessive and differential wear of the covering, distortion with adverse effects on the sponge, and on the working area of the covering. Moreover, the manufacture of such pads does not lend itself to mass production.
Other prior art known to the applicant and which have been considered lacking in the inventive features of the present invention are:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,132 3/1928 Kingman; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,636 2/1938 Kingman; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,600 9/1939 Van Der Worth; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,771 7/1952 Cameron; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,914 3/1958 Moss; PA1 French Pat. No. 1,067,233 1/1954; PA1 British Pat. No. 293,898 7/1928; PA1 British Pat. No. 524,452 8/1940;